First
by BunniesOfDoom
Summary: A young Victor goes on his first plane trip. Sickfic.


Written for a prompt by someone who wanted to see some younger Victor with his beautiful long hair, because who doesn't love long-haired Victor? This is set pre-series, with Victor around 14. Content warning for vomit. I hope that you like it!

* * *

"You've really never been on a plane before?" Yakov asks as they stand on line to have their tickets checked.

"Nope!" Victor chirps, his long silver hair swinging as he shakes his head. He's bouncing in place with excitement. It's his first time on the Grand Prix circuit as a junior, and he's enthusiastic about everything: the competitions, the other competitors, and especially flying for the first time.

They board their flight, which is bound for China. Victor's first qualifying match is the Cup of China, and Yakov has scheduled for them to arrive a few days early so that Victor can adjust to the ice.

Victor stares around in wonder as they make their way to their seats. "It's smaller than I imagined it would be," he announces. Yakov just scolds him, telling him to stop loitering and blocking the aisle. With a tiny huff, Victor starts moving again. They're not too far from their spots now.

Once they're seated, Yakov turns to Victor, who is messing with every little button and knob within reach. "Get some sleep," he orders gruffly. "It's a long flight, and I want you to be ready to practice when we get there." Victor nods enthusiastically, not listening to a word his coach says. He's far too excited to sleep right now!

He fidgets restlessly while Yakov reads his book. The plane takes off, and Victor feels his stomach lurch with the sensation of being so high off the ground. The first hour of the flight is smooth, and Victor flips through a magazine that he found in the seat pocket. Flying isn't a terribly exciting mode of transportation, but he's sure that this is going to be a great trip!

It's been almost two hours since takeoff, and Yakov is about to suggest that his student gets some sleep when they hit a patch of turbulence. At first it's just a few bumps, and it seems like they'll be back to flying smoothly before long. But as the plane continues to jolt, it becomes clear that this might go on for a while.

Victor has gone quiet and still in his seat, and Yakov glances suspiciously at the teenager. Victor's pale face has gone gray and his eyes are pressed tightly shut. As he watches, his student swallows hard, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth. "Vitya?" Yakov asks, concerned. "Are you feeling okay?"

Normally Victor likes to pretend that he's fine, even when he's about to pass out or he's bleeding everywhere. So it's alarming that he immediately admits to not feeling well. "My stomach hurts," he mumbles. A wet burp bubbles up with the words.

Yakov curses under his breath, fumbling around for the airsickness bag tucked under the seat in front of him. "Just hold on for a minute," he urges, finally locating the bag and shoving it frantically under Victor's chin.

Victor opens his mouth to say something, but he's cut off by a sharp gag. Sick spills from his mouth while Yakov pulls back his long silver hair with a ponytail from that Victor had on his wrist.

"Just get it all up," he encourages as Victor brings up more of his dinner, spitting shakily into the bag. With his stomach empty, he dry heaves painfully, still extremely nauseous. "I'll ask the flight attendant for some medicine," Yakov says. Victor just lets out a pitiful moan, letting his head fall back against the seat.

Fortunately, one of the flight attendants comes by soon to check on them. She quickly fetches the medicine when Yakov explains the situation. Pill in hand, Yakov nudges Victor to get his attention. "If you think that you can keep it down, I need you to take this."

Victor considers his options: the turbulence has stopped and it's not like taking the medicine can make things worse at this point. He swallows the pill with some water and wills himself to not puke again. It doesn't take long for the medicine to blessedly kick in.

The nausea slowly fades and Victor sighs with relief, letting his eyes fall shut. He hears Yakov messing with something next to him, and suddenly a warm blanket is covering him. "Get some sleep," Yakov suggests. Victor is too tired to argue.

He's asleep in minutes, exhausted from the exertion of throwing up. "Of course you get airsick. I don't know why I'm even surprised," he mutters. Victor just sleeps on, oblivious.

Despite his illness, Victor sleeps soundly for the rest of the flight and arrives feeling reasonably competition-ready. His first time traveling by airplane may not have been the best experience, but it was certainly memorable, at least.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!


End file.
